


【佑灰】十二指肠度假指南

by BoringSubmarine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoringSubmarine/pseuds/BoringSubmarine
Summary: 又名 「独身主义者翻车实录」番外又名 「随便找个理由大过节的make 个 辣舞」OOC归我⚠️⚠️⚠️
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 15





	【佑灰】十二指肠度假指南

**Author's Note:**

> 又名 「独身主义者翻车实录」番外  
> 又名 「随便找个理由大过节的make 个 辣舞」  
> OOC归我⚠️⚠️⚠️

【佑灰】十二指肠度假指南 (上)

  
在 2015 年在济州岛随口说出“像这样 13 个人一起坐在飞机的经验很新鲜”的崔韩率决计预料不到后来的他们一年下来有三分之一的时间在重复这项曾经非常新鲜的团建体验。在没日没夜的行程中，还没倒时差倒回当地时间，人可能就又回韩国了。于是，在疲倦的行程中最大限度的休息本身也是他们的工作之一 —— 毕竟保证自己的身体健康也是继续闪闪发光的本钱之一。在这样的环境下，前单身贵族现已婚猫猫保护协会会长全圆佑先生糟糕地发现自己已经被迫禁欲长达两个月。

自打两人那天互通心意一炮千里后隔天所有队友纷纷进入了近距离吃瓜模式。每逢有超过 3 天的休假大家就都心知肚明吃早饭中饭午饭夜宵都不用喊这两位，至少不用喊文俊辉。一个人也能玩得很好不代表文俊辉喜欢那种被排除在外的感觉，尤其在美食面前，不带他恰饭比不让他打游戏可能更严重一点。

于是乎，在一堆密集的年末大战前某个星光摇曳的夜晚，在短暂地五天休假面前，米饭精灵李老师在群聊里发送了一个简单明了的“ 🍚 ? ”并等待夜宵小分队夫硕顺的热烈回应。

与此同时他等来了文俊辉的秒回 —— “圆佑胃太脆，但我 🉑🉑🉑 ”

群里一片鸦雀无声。

谁也问不出那句“你们今晚没有单独行程吗？”。

“全圆佑立刻过来带我上分！！！”崔胜澈打破了群聊里诡异的沉默并以一己之力解救了所有已读不回的尴尬症患者们，夫硕顺自然地接手了聊天室的话题并为到底夜宵吃牛杂汤还是泡菜炒五花进行了激烈的争吵。

吵到最后自然是以又叫牛杂汤又叫肉肉为标准结局，附带点上家庭装半半炸鸡和三份芝士炒年糕的作为 happy ending 。一群人陆陆续续到达崔啵农的房间后，打着哈欠开吃。

忙内兴奋地感叹到：“哇，今天人好多啊，首次夜宵团聚了诶！大家欢聚一堂，喜迎圣诞，真好呢！”，

“已经下班了，不用用这么 social 的开场白”，累了一天的李知勋平静地回了一句，满脑子只想安逸地享受夜宵。

“各位成员们，让我们举起手中的鸡腿，共襄盛举，提前庆祝 2019 圆满滚蛋，新的一年我们又要给 pledis 卖命了！社畜万岁！！”，权老师左手一杯啤的右手一块炸的，大声吆喝着。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈谁來救我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈顺便救我哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我歇会儿哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

夫胜宽和李硕珉被年会御用主持人 MC 仓仓 aka. 虎视眈眈 . 突如其来的发言击中笑点，笑得抱作一团完全直不起腰。

文俊辉瞄了眼倚在崔胜澈枕头上完全对这厢嘻笑打闹无动于衷的全圆佑，若有所思地低下了头。沉浸在自己的小世界的崔韩率将 96 年生的大孩子脸上泄气的小表情尽收眼底，小小声地安慰文俊辉：“哥哥，圆佑哥不是会发脾气的人，你回去好好跟他说，他肯定是在担心你的胃。”

文俊辉勉强扯出个笑容，点了点头，啃在嘴里的大鸡腿突然不香了，炸物高温油炸后产生热量和酥脆鲜香的口感也没法令他产生幸福感。  


匆匆吃完之后众人作鸟兽散。

“我再打两把，太晚我就在这边睡了，不用留门”，全圆佑在文俊辉起身准备回房间的时候声音不大地说着。是刚好只有文俊辉能听到的音量大小。

“好”，文俊辉抿着嘴应了一声。

  
这好像是全圆佑第一次对他态度那么冷吧。七年之痒没走过七分之一，文俊辉仿佛已经预见了童话的第二结局 —— 公主被王子吻醒后逐渐被生活的柴米油盐酱醋茶打磨成了患得患失的黄脸婆，鸡毛蒜皮的小事随时随地能引发一场无言的对峙，人老珠黄伴随着膝下无子，疏远再所难免。

双子座极其发达的网状思维促使他在危机一触即发的时候联想到两人日后分手对方不冷不热的营业，而尊严的存在大概也不会让他轻易低声下气去委屈求全，陷入两难的队友们为了团队和谐纷纷下场，努力居中调和试图扭转困乾坤，系铃人无意春风化雨，困顿中徒增无量烦恼。

浑浑噩噩洗了个澡后，早已疲惫不堪。他把自己埋在被窝里，想把自己属于人间的肉体剥离这个世界，变作一只讨人喜欢的小布偶，犯错的话可以被轻易地原谅，撒娇的时候会被抱进温暖的怀里，叼着心爱的玩具献给伺主的时候会得到对方赞赏的目光，真诚又毫无保留。

但令人深感遗憾的是，他终究是肉骨凡胎，是那个在全圆佑的事上经常不知所措的文俊辉。

他累了。

（下）

全圆佑当然是掐着点儿回来的。

房门之内，昏暗的房间里亮剩下一台调暗了的床头灯。他走到床前，灵敏地洞察到床上的人绷紧着躯干，一副防备的姿态。他伸手探进被握紧的被角里，在被子里摸索着包住扣紧被角的拳头，温柔地摩梭着恋人细腻的手背。乖巧的爱人被摸没两下后便卸了力，全面放弃抵抗。

虽然预料到文俊辉心情肯定不太明媚，但拉开被角后看到恋人哭得通红的鼻尖、湿润的眼角和水气氤氲的脸庞，他的心脏还是狠狠揪在了一起。昔日趾高气昂的猫咪被剪掉了利爪，躲在被窝里舔舐着伤口，闪躲的眼神仿佛责难着饲主先前冷漠无情的态度。他捧着文俊辉捂在被子里撇着嘴的小半张脸，用拇指拭去男孩眼睑附近溢出眼眶的泪水，没想到一米八三的大高个儿哭得更凶了，虽然咬着牙逞强忍着不哭出声但豆大的泪珠子还是止不住地往外流。

“哭得跟小花猫一样”

“不是世上第一帅了”

全圆佑笑着用好看的指尖蹭掉恋人脸上晶莹的眼珠，如愿看到对方在听到他这么说后不可置信地瞪大朦胧的泪眼生气地看着他。

梨花带雨的样子看起来真好操。全圆佑如是想。但话到嘴边又拐了个弯 ——

“大漂亮变成小哭包咯”

“眼睛肿肿的，消肿了也不会好看”

眼神能杀人的话，全圆佑的肉沫已经被文俊辉丢到猪圈喂混身是宝的大猪猪。

“俊尼变丑了，我正好可以移情别恋！”

全圆佑笑嘻嘻地使出杀手锏，抱着团在被子里的小爱人，戳着气鼓鼓的腮帮子肉开心极了。

“不许！！！”，眼角还挂着泪的恋人气得挣开全圆佑的怀抱，挥舞着拳头冲平直的锁骨招呼过去 —— “我就是哭得再丑你也得喜欢我！”

“喜欢啊，我很喜欢的啊，喜欢和俊尼谈恋爱，也喜欢和俊尼做爱！”，全圆佑一本正经地表白着。

“不是嫌我变丑了吗？你去找眼不肿的做啊，墙内开花墙外香，男团不行找女团”，文俊辉赌气道。

“那俊尼很可怜诶，没老公亲亲消肿，还要被绿喔”，全圆佑满脸坏笑地凑过去亲男孩肉呼呼的小脸蛋。

文俊辉仰起脸难过地看着闷骚的男人，真挚地说道：“不要再开这种玩笑了，不好笑”。

“那俊尼就不能把我推开呀，万一我真的去找别人，俊尼又要伤心了，不是吗？”

被戳破心事的文俊辉潮红的脸颊上染上了几分慍怒的神色，愤愤的说道：“爱亲亲，不亲滚”

“那亲一晚上？亲完就睡？可以伐？！”，全圆佑洋洋得意地抱着美人在美人耳边说着不着边际的话语。

“呀！！！！！！！”

“知道了，知道了，不逗你玩儿了。”全圆佑掀开被子侧着身子躺进被窝里，手肘撑在枕头上和羞答答的大男孩接吻。像被甜美的奶水馋到不行的小奶猫一样，男孩伸出粉嫩的舌尖试探性地舔过他起皮的薄唇，湿软的舌肉润泽着干涸的沟壑，似乎有意挑起他看似寡淡的情欲。分外无辜的眼神又仿佛讨好他的舔弄当真为了果腹，看得全圆佑下腹一阵邪火直烧脑门。理智的轴承命悬一线，饿了许久的昌原人眼神中迅速蒙上了浓浓的欲望，呼吸变为更为炽热。

不擅表达七情六欲的文俊辉表达情欲的方式意外的单刀直入，总能将全圆佑所有欲擒故纵的把戏一一击破。文俊辉转过身子侧趴着，露出大片光滑的背部肌肉，余下的浑圆的屁股蛋子藏在了被子里，请君入瓮也暗示得恰到好处。他牵着全圆佑的手抚过自己敏感的蝴蝶骨，温热的指尖在裸露的肌肤表面搔刮着四处点火，引起阵阵颤栗，舒服得他几乎想尖叫出声。他的脸红到几欲滴血，羞耻地拉着男人的食指探进被窝里一丝不挂的臀瓣。

男人的手指被肉感十足的臀肉夹得紧紧的，臀尖到后穴一片淅淅沥沥，滑腻的触感昭示着身体的主人也曾为这场欢爱多作准备。全圆佑在湿滑的穴肉里挤入了一根手指，男孩身体里不正常的高热和穴肉深处高频的震动让全圆佑刹时红了眼。

“双十一买的圣诞节礼物”，情动的异国恋人在全圆佑耳边轻喘着，将操控着体内的小玩意儿的手机拿到男人面前。

全圆佑将震动的幅度设至随机震动，亲了一口文俊辉极度冒汗的小嘴和唇边的痣，便将他翻了个面，拉开他又长又直的腿架在肩上。这样堪比兽类交媾的姿势将隐秘的部位赤裸裸地展示在心爱的人面前，矫情的穴口还一张一合收缩着，看得全圆佑口干舌燥，只想把眼前调皮捣蛋的大男孩操得再也做不出这种危险的事情来。

全圆佑摘下眼镜，俯身去亲吻男孩大腿内侧娇嫩的肌肤，在缠绵的后穴里勾着跳蛋浅浅地操着男孩情欲勃发的一点，崩溃的情绪在身体内部蔓延，文俊辉的眼睛里蒙上了一层水汽，他甚至怀疑混蛋韩国人今晚只想用小玩具把他玩得乱七八糟以此嘲笑他的狼狈不堪。他将身体打得更开，将腿缠在对方的腰上，用脚背拍着男人腰侧坚实的肌肉，故意配和着对方拉着跳蛋进出的频率吟哦着，断断续续地吟唱着情欲燎原的诗篇。

全圆佑将跳蛋按至最深处，吓得文俊辉花容失色，拔高音量。

“可以了呜呜呜呜 ………… 快进来 ………… 呜呜 ………… 老公快进来 ………… ”文俊辉快演不下去了，酥麻的快感在他空虚的身体里反复叠加，难耐的渴望几欲让他溃不成军。山雨欲来的预感令他非常害怕。

全圆佑下身硬得不行还是维持着脸上的淡定，衣冠禽兽的一面只有文俊辉知道 —— 他握住圣诞小哥滚烫的滴着水的前端，套弄着对方颤颤巍巍挺立着的欲望，操着好听的低音炮在对象红彤彤的耳根边上说着下流话 : “用跳蛋俊尼也快射了啊，不是吗？”

“用跳蛋高潮，怎么样？” 。小小的机器被人为地操纵到最高档，微不可闻的嗡嗡声鼓躁着文俊辉的耳膜，在他耳边无限放大，侵占了他全部的感官感受。太白山下神出鬼没的雪狐吻过他的侧颈，他浑身上下的血脉都热得像沸腾了的开水，湿透了的身体守望着一场飓风，叫嚣着一场激烈的交融。

“不要 …… 要圆佑的 …… 肉棒 …… 进来”，靠海而生的男孩断断续续地喘息着，尤如风吟笛声，双腿不安分地扭动着夹紧男人的腰，请求男人给他一个痛快。

“不要欺负我了”，大男孩的声音里染上了哭腔，委屈得像当时被小两岁的弟弟教育不要拿厕所水煮拉面一样。

全圆佑被哼哼唧唧耷拉着委屈脸的文俊辉可爱到了，转头将自己剥了个精光，抽出嗡嗡作响的小玩具。圆滚滚的柱体被做成了圣诞树的造型，小巧可爱的树身上装饰着色彩缤纷的小缀饰，原本干燥耐磨的硅胶表面水光淋漓，滑得几乎要握不住，拉出穴口的时刻娇媚的穴肉还吮吸着柱体拼命试图多作挽留。他捞着文俊辉的长腿让自己硬得跟烙铁似的性器一寸一寸嵌入大男孩高热的身体内部，痴情的肠壁跟男孩动情的喉舌一般，饥渴又纯真地吞噬着他的每一寸灼烧已久的欲望。他大开大合地操干着，不一会儿便听见男孩哑着嗓子求饶。

感觉身上快要被捅坏了的文俊辉伸着手讨抱抱，被纳入怀抱的一瞬间他几欲落泪。埋在男人可靠的胸膛里，湿答答的后穴还被凶狠地顶弄着。

全圆佑亲着他胸口，叼着他胸侧着软肉问他：“有这么舒服吗？又被干着小花猫了”

文俊辉被男朋友低喘着的骚话苏到了。一个没忍住，他尖叫着高潮了。

泄得太快了的文俊辉羞愤得抡起拳头直打男人的胸口 ——

“都怪你，老是顶那么深！”

“十二指肠捅坏了你赔是不是？”

忘了对方在埋在自己身体里，文俊辉嘟囔着控诉韩国人不按国际法同房。全圆佑蘸了一点深圳男孩射出来的沾在他腹肌上的白浊，笑着尝了一口，“甜的”，不等对方接着大力地挺动起来。

待到深圳人被翻来覆去捣得再也射不出任何东西后，他也隔着薄薄的塑胶薄膜射在了漂亮的对象体内。

文俊辉闭着眼，完全失去了咒骂的力气，嘴里还喃喃骂着各语种的脏话：“我一想到我有一天要去医院检查十二指肠，还可能出现在社会新闻猎奇版，我就想操你大爷，我太难了呜呜”。

全圆佑抚着他汗湿的头发，在美人香肩上啃出一颗娇艳欲滴的草莓，目光灼灼地说道 ——

“操我可以，操我大爷不行”

“而且，我觉得吧”

“俊尼的十二指肠，明明也很开心啊！”

“不是吗？”

END.


End file.
